I love you
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Ella rezaría por su felicidad, aunque sea con otra persona… —Sí, claro. Oneshot. *GL* /YukinoxLucy/


Holi c: Solo estaba aburrida y quería escribir :v Así que hice esto~.

Aisato eperáh khé le gustéh YuY

* * *

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece  
**

* * *

**Resumen: E**lla rezaría por su felicidad, aunque sea con otra persona… –Sí, claro. ***GL***

* * *

**Pairing: Y**ukino**xL**ucy**  
**

* * *

**Advertencia**: **Y**uri y mención **S**hotacon y **Y**aoi **[S**olo mención, nada de otro mundo**].**

* * *

**I Love You  
****.**

**.**

**.**

_Estos sentimientos no pueden deshacerse de un segundo para otro…_

.

* * *

Estaba acostada en mi cama, escuchando como sonaba el despertador.

–Hmg… –Empecé a gemir del cansancio, tapándome con la almohada para no escucharlo. –No quiero levantarme…

No quería verla hoy. Hoy, sin duda, no sería su día.

Ya sabía que no podía estar más fingiendo… Hoy sería el día en que Yukino… Finalmente se convertirá en una mujer.

Ella se casará.

Me empecé a levantar lentamente, refunfuñando del cansancio. Me dirigí al baño que estaba al lado de mi habitación, agarré mi cepillo de dientes y me puse a buscar el dentífrico para cepillarme. Finalmente lo encontré y ahí fue… Que lo vi.

Tenía unas ojeras horribles, seguramente causada por el insomnio que tenía desde hace días, hasta puede ser que semanas. Todo paso al recibir la llamada de su dulce Yukino.

_"–Lucy, no podrás creer lo que me paso. –Habló alegre, tarareando una canción. Su hermosa sonrisa se podía hasta escuchar._

_–No adivinaré nunca, así que, ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez? –Dije divertida –y muy contenta de escuchar a mi Yukino así– enarcando la ceja._

_–R–Rogue-kun… –Rápidamente, borré mi sonrisa y mi humor cambio al segundo con solo escuchar lo nerviosa que estaba al pronunciar su nombre. –É-Él… ¡M-Me pidió matrimonio! –Grito un poco fuerte, cosa que era muy rara. Entonces supe que… Yukino era mucho más feliz con Rogue –Emo– que conmigo… Hice una pequeña sonrisa dolida, y rápidamente le contesté para no levantar sospechas._

_– ¡¿Enserio?! –Simulé estar sorprendida. – ¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Yukino! ¡Ya era hora de que lo hiciera! –Puse una sonrisa, aunque sé que no me verá._

_–T-Tú Lucy… Serás la dama de honor de nosotros para la boda, lo decidimos los dos… –Susurro tímida, y dio un sonoro suspiro al quitarse la carga de al fin decírmelo, pequeños segundos fue de silencio esperando mi definitiva respuesta._

_–Gracias, Yukino. Será todo un honor para mí. –Dije con dulzura, tocando mi corazón que empezaba a latir fuertemente, solamente por hablar con ella y escuchar sus reacciones._

_Se empezó a reír dulcemente._

_–La boda será en un mes. Rogue-kun y yo queríamos hacerlo lo más rápido posible._

_Me quedé en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que tome aire y contesté._

_–Felicidades, Yukino. Te quiero mucho. –Pronuncié tronando mis dedos con las mejillas sonrosadas._

_–Jaja… –Empezó a reír un poco y me respondió con un tono de dulzura. –Yo también, también te quiero mucho Lucy. Nos vemos._

_–Pero… Yukino, yo te amo… –Hablé con una sonrisa, mientras una lágrima inesperada salió de mi ojo. Me puse a llorar como una estúpida con el celular._

_Y entonces, solo entonces, me di cuenta… Ella ya me había cortado la llamada hace mucho._

_–Hmp… En verdad es gracioso ver como el mundo me odia... –Reí amargamente y tiré mi celular hacía la cama. Empecé a deslizarme apoyándome en la pared, haciéndome un obillo en un rincón de mi habitación, y, lloré como toda una idiota."_

Después de terminar de recordar todo, me di cuenta que ya era tarde y seguramente la boda estaba por empezar. Me puse rápidamente los tacones, agarre mi pequeña cartera que solamente contiene mi celular, un poco de chicle, mi billetera y solamente por si acaso, me traje un abrigo.

* * *

_**.  
**_

* * *

Una cabellera rubia llego corriendo a una iglesia. Sé quedó parada unos segundos para tomar aire. Empezó a observar lo que estaba adentro de esa iglesia.

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

Sus ojos chocaron con los de Yukino, y vi cómo cambiaba su expresión de sorpresa, con una de alegría. Formo una gran sonrisa de sus labios medios sonrosados, se había maquillado. Me adentré hacía el costado del altar, caminando rápidamente. Yukino salto sobre mí empezando a reírse contenta mientras me abrazaba con dulzura. Sentí su respiración en mi oído y sentí que mis mejillas me quemaban, seguramente… Me había sonrojado con solo escuchar la respiración y su rostro muy cerca.

–Pensé que no vendrías… Ya que es un poco tarde, como ves, todos ya están presentes. –Me susurro al oído, empezando a sonreírme más que antes.

Desvié la mirada para no verla, aunque era imposible ya que prácticamente me estaba casi besando.

–Y-Yukino, idiota… ¿Cómo piensas que haría algo así como faltar a la boda de Rogue y tuya?

Dejo de mirarme y se alejó de mí, mientras empezaba a observar el techo de la iglesia. Suspiro, y nuevamente me miro para sonreírme cálidamente. Agarro mis mejillas con sus manos, acercándose a mi rostro.

–Me preocupe mucho al pensar que no vendrías… Lucy. –Finalmente, sentí su cálido aliento en mi mejilla. Sentí una presión allí, y me di cuenta que me besó. Abrí mi boca sorprendida, balbuceando cosas sin sentido, hasta que escuche que me llamaban y me di cuenta que Yukino tenía que salir de allí, ya que Rogue había regresado de-no-sé-donde con un niño de 11 años aproximadamente. Un tic se me formó en la cabeza al ver que él muy estúpido del emo-Rogue había ido a una heladería con el niño con traje y todo. Reconocí al niño peliverde como Frosch. Rogue ya me había hablado de él, así que no me sorprendí mucho.

Lo que sí me sorprendió, fue la mirada que Frosch le mandaba a Rogue.

Ya la conocía…

–E-Eso… No… N-No… –Balbuceé como idiota haciendo una cara horrorizada al darme cuenta de la situación. Él estaba en una situación peor que la mía.

Frosch estaba enamorado de Rogue.

Me golpeé la cabeza mentalmente –Y físicamente– al saber que… Rogue no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Vi como el otro, se iba hacía la salida riendo. Seguramente con Yukino. Yo, me quedé en donde debía estar: Con Rogue. De la nada, todo se volvió silencio y vi como la entrada se abría para ver a Yukino sonriendo, con Frosch al lado. Me hacía divertido ver a dos "rivales" juntos, tan contentos.

Me di cuenta que era mi turno de salir de su camino, abracé a Rogue y Yukino para desearle felicidades a los dos.

El sacerdote estaba diciendo las típicas palabras. Sonreí dolida y vi a Frosch con la mirada cabizbaja y algo cohibido. Lo abrace reconfortándolo a él, más que a mí, seguramente él está en algo peor… Me miro con sus ojos algo llorosos. Eso, rompió mi corazón y me hizo tener más tristeza de la que tenía.

Yo, rezaría por su felicidad, aunque sea con otra persona…

Me separé de Frosch, le acaricie la cabeza desordenando su peinado, para después dirigirle una sonrisa, como planeando algo. –Hey, Frosch…

– ¿Hmm? –Pregunto sin hablar, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿A ti te gusta Rogue, cierto? –Él me miro sorprendido, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se me hizo una imagen tan tierna, que hasta me hizo sonrojarme.

– ¡Sí! –Grito, con la voz baja para no interrumpir. –A Fro le gusta mucho, mucho Rogue.

Reí dulcemente, al ver que hablaba en tercera persona. Un punto más para Frosch.

–Entonces… –Separé su cabello de su oído con mi mano, al ver que me estorbaba para hablarle. Sentí una mirada fulminante… Era Rogue. –Pff… –Antes de susurrarle, me contuve las risas al verlo celoso. Por lo menos, esté Frosch tiene oportunidad, aunque sea pequeña, la tiene. Me tranquilice nueva mente, y le hablé al oído por unos pequeños momentos. –Y, ¿Frosch está de acuerdo? –Le pregunte, con una sonrisa.

–Fro está de acuerdo. –Asintió con su cabeza sonriendo dulcemente. –Pero… –Al ver que dudaba, sonreí nerviosa… Tal vez no estaría de acuerdo. –No sé si a Rogue le gustará mucho…

–No te preocupes… –Le dije, acercándome a su rostro para besarle en la frente. –A Rogue le encantará, te lo aseguró.

Pensé en aquellas palabras que he estado pensando siempre. _"Si la persona que amo es feliz, entonces yo también lo estaré"._

Sonreí con sorna y hable divertida: –Si… Claro.

Me levante de mi asiento caminando hacia el altar, Rogue y Yukino me miraron sorprendidos.

–Te la robaré, Rogue. –Le dije, para después agarrarle de la mano y llevarla hacía la puerta.

Sentí unos pequeños pasos atrás mío, por un momento me asusté pensando que era Rogue, pero luego me di cuenta que era Frosch y le dirigí una sonrisa afirmando que todo había salido bien. Vi su cara y empezó a tomar aire.

–Buena suerte, Lucy…san. –Habló tímido, mirando al piso. Iba a contestarle pero me di cuenta que Frosch me empezaba a empujar con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos. Entonces, lo vi.

– ¡Mierda! –Insulte gritando, llevando a rastras más rápido a Yukino al ver que nos estaban persiguiendo.

Después de varios minutos, arrastré a Yukino a una esquina de unos arbustos.

– ¿L-Lucy? –Pregunto dudosa, sonrojada hasta las orejas. Sonreí tiernamente y me acerqué a su rostro, juntando nuestras cabezas, abrazándola por la cintura.

No sé si se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, pero sentí como sus manos empezaron a apretar fuertemente las mías. Me sonroje mirándola.

Acercamos más nuestras caras, para finalmente besarle. Un beso inocente, al principio.

Rodeé su cuello con mis manos, y ella me correspondió.

Entre abrió su boca, dándome una invitación algo… Deseosa. Acepté gustosa y me relamí los labios. Lentamente, para no asustarla introduje mi lengua hacía su boca, recorriendo toda su cavidad bucal, para recordarla perfectamente. Empezó a enredar su lengua con la mía, formando así una guerra entre nosotras. Me abrazó más fuerte que antes. Finalmente, nos separamos por necesidad de oxígeno, uniéndonos solamente un hilo de saliva.

Vi a Yukino toda despeinada y sonrojada, con la respiración entre cortada… Solamente no pude resistirme y la besé nuevamente, solamente que está vez lo hice mucho más "apasionado".

–Te amo… Lucy. –Susurró Yukino, entre todos nuestros besos. Me sonrojé más de lo que estaba antes –Si es que se podía– y le sonreí.

–Yo también te amo, Yukino. –Contesté, empezando a besarla nuevamente.

* * *

_**.  
**_

* * *

Se podían ver dos siluetas en una casa. Eran Rogue y Frosch.

–Hmm… Finalmente, Yukino va a ser feliz… –Susurró, con una pizca de felicidad por su ahora, desde hace casi una hora, amiga.

Sintió que le agarraban la camisa de un tirón y vio como Frosch tímido, empezaba a levantar su vista. Y se sorprendió al verlo sonrojado.

Era demasiado tierno.

–R-Rogue… ¿Rogue está feliz por Yukino? –Pregunto haciendo un pequeño mohín, al ver que Rogue le prestana más atención a Yukino que él. Estaba celoso.

–Claro que sí, Frosch. –Le sonrió dulcemente y continuo: –Ya que Yukino es mi mejor amiga, yo estoy muy feliz porque encontró a una persona que realmente le ama. –Frosch empezó a apretar más la punta de la camisa.

– ¿Eso significa… Que a Rogue… Que Rogue no amaba realmente a Yukino?

–Sí. –Contesto dejando sorprendido e indignado al ver que Rogue era esa clase de persona.

– ¡Rogue–! –El mismo nombrado, le interrumpió con su dedo índice, acercando su rostro poniéndose de cuclillas.

–Porque a mí, solo me gusta Frosch. –Dijo sacando su dedo de ahí, dejando sorprendido a Frosch.

– ¿E-Eh? –Solamente pudo pronunciar eso, al sentir como toda su cara le quemaba. Quiso tapar su cara son sus manos, pero otra mano, más grande y pálida que la suya le interrumpió su acción.

Beso su mano y acercó su rostro lentamente hacía él de Frosch, plantándole un beso pequeño y tierno, que Frosch correspondió.

–Yo, Rogue, solamente ama a Frosch. –Pronunció con una sonrisa, besándole nuevamente.

–F-Fro… T-También ama a Rogue… –Contestó tímido.

Porque Rogue tiene 21 años y él tiene 13. Algún día lo alcanzará.

Se puso de puntillas y con un mohín dijo: –Fro alcanzará y pasará de altura a Rogue, ya verás…

Rogue se sorprendió y después le sonrió cálidamente.

–Sí.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno… Eso es todo c: **(A**unque creo que debería haber escrito un capítulo de algún Fanfic en vez de esto **:'v)**

Quise agregar al **R**ogue**xF**rosch porque se me hacía tierno, porque a mí no me gusta ninguna pareja Yaoi de FT. Solamente me gusta el Yaoi en los Animes/Mangas que son oficialmente, o en KHR, KNB, y Nabari no Ou. Después pos en ninguna :v No sé porque se me dio la gana de hacer **Shotacon **y **Yaoi **ahora xD

Bueno, no tengo nada más que agregar… Así pos ya tah´c:

Nos leemos luego.

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
